Dreams In Destruction
by BloomAndFireforever
Summary: PREQUEL.The start of the "Of Children And Timelords" saga, where the Master meets Kahalia and gets to know her. When they fall in love, marry and have a baby daughter, they hope for a better life. But with the dangers of the Timewar, not all dreams and lives will last. Master/OC. T for adult themes. R&R.
1. Discoveries In Danger

**Dreams In Destruction – Chapter 1**

He found as the light faded, he was definitely no longer at Naismith mansion. Looking around, now seeing his surroundings clearly, the Master found he was back on Gallifrey – in the Timelock. At the last moment, he'd sacrificed himself to save the Doctor – his childhood friend, Theta – after all those years of manipulation and insanity; all caused by Rassilon. He'd been the one who made it go wrong for the Master and had ruined his childhood. The Master's rage and fury burned within his hearts and he was about to fire another blue electric shot at Rassilon. However, the energy had begun to gradually weaken his body. He collapsed to the ground; exhaustion taking over as he tried to fight for his strength again.

Rassilon hovered over the Master, starring scornfully into his weak eyes. Then he glared at the rest of the Timelord government and spoke.

"Get him out of my sight. He's no use to us now. He was our only hope and escape for initiating the final sanction to destroy time. Like the rest of us, let the war too engulf his life."

The Master was forced to give into the weakness and fell unconscious, succumbing to the darkness.

**XXXX**

The Master staggered to his feet as he surfaced and realised he was lying out in the battlefield. His head throbbed and he felt bruises and scratches on his face. How long had he been out here? How did he get this injured? He had a strong feeling that the other Timelords had clearly dumped him out here, and most likely beaten him up badly. At the moment, the injuries affected his memory, as all he could currently remember was collapsing in the Capitol and awaking here. He tried to remember any other memories or other recent events, but none of those things he hope to remember came to his mind.

The Master tried to stay steady on his feet as he gazed at the danger and destruction, occurring before his eyes. So many things were confusing him as he still tried his hardest to work out the full pattern of memories.

While he looked around, the Master noticed a Timelady, lying in the far distance. He carefully approached her, avoiding Dalek shots, debris and other danger. The Master reached the woman and stopped a few metres from her. Then he started to carry on walking, suspecting she may already be dead. Wait! What was he thinking? Why would he think this? He went back for the woman and held her in his arms. He felt her hearts still beating, as her body rested against his. Her chocolate coloured curls draped drown her shoulder. The only visible damage on her were debris marks, mainly on her deep red long sleeved Gallifreyan style dress. The woman was lucky to still be alive. Just like him, he supposed. She looked so young, but like him, she could've been hundreds of years old, although she only looked around thirty-six.

The woman was still unconscious in his arms, as the Master ran over to a large silver bush, and hid himself and her within its leaves and branches. He laid her gently on the ground. Then the weakness overwhelmed him again. It was too much for him and he collapsed, falling unconscious by the woman's side. Once again, the Master succumbed to the darkness.

She didn't know how long she'd been out, but as the woman slowly surfaced, she glanced around in confusion. She realised she was under a bush. Why was this? It was then, that she eventually noticed a man with blonde hair, wearing black jeans, black boots, a red shirt and a black hoodie; lying unconscious by her side. She suspected he'd found her and tried to get her away from the danger, because _she_ last remembered being at her family's house, trying to help them get away. Then the Daleks had found them too, destroying the house into a fireball. Worst of all, she remembered the attack, suspecting sadly that none of her family had survived that. But she had, due to being out of the house. She had been lucky.

When things started to quieten down, the woman stuck her head out of the bush, seeing the devastating destruction. Her brown eyes swelled with tears. Then she glanced back at the man, lying by her side. She put his arm around her shoulder, hauling him up and out of the bush. She knew it would be best to take him back to the house where she lived with her best friend, Frey. Frey had also been one of many who'd lost her family and loved ones to the war. The woman now lived with Frey ever since her husband and their house had been destroyed too. But she put the memories at the back of her mind, as she hated remembering that horrific past.

She finally managed to get the blonde stranger her and Frey's house. Once she got the door open, she laid him gently on the sofa. He didn't move an inch. She made sure he wasn't dead and luckily he wasn't. All he needed was to rest and the woman knew that would be best.

The Master awoke and his eyes flickered open. He turned his head weakly, seeing the woman kneeling by his side. He head still throbbed as he remembered some of the past events; the mansion on earth, being in the Capitol, awaking on the battlefield, saving the woman, and now awaking here. He gave a weak glance at the woman, meeting her eyes.

"I saved you," the Master said.

"And I saved you," the woman added, "It's okay. You'll recover. I'll help you. A favour for a favour."

She picked up a damp cloth and gently dabbed it on the Master's cheeks and forehead. "You've got a temperature. Try and keep cool. It will go away eventually. Is there anything you remember, like…before I found you?"

"Only small fragments…I can't quite work out what they are," the Master told her truthfully.

He sat up and she perched next to him on the sofa.

"Who are you?" she asked him.

"Koschei. I know I'm a Timelord. I'm certain of that," he replied, "But what's your name?"

"Kahaliashanhatha," she said.

"Whoa, that's a mouthful," the Master commented, with a light chuckle.

"Kahalia for short," she added.

"Well, Kahalia. Thank you for saving me," the Master mentioned.

"And the same to you," Kahalia replied.

Kahalia gave a small grin. Then the Master stood up, wondering around the living room. He suddenly began hearing a voice – Rassilon's voice inside his head; taunting and mocking. He began to remember more – the mansion – and everything else that had happened there. The Master's memories were slowly returning. He placed his hands on his temples. Kahalia noticed, growing concerned.

"Koschei?"

Then everything he'd done throughout his 900 years became clear in the Master's mind, once again. The memories flashed through his mind, as fast as lightening strikes. Suddenly, he clutched his temples tight, falling to the ground in pain and agony, as the dreaded drums returned; beating loud and clear in his head.

"Ahh…stop! Stop now!"

Kahalia dived down next to him, placing her hand on the Master's shoulder.

"They never stop! They never end!"

"What does? Koschei, tell me!"

"The drums, Kahalia. The never ending drums!"

"What do you mean? This is insane! What the hell are you?"

He stood up and Kahalia met his glare; icy and pleading, like a young child.

"My name is the Master."

**A/N:**** First chapter of the prequel for the **_**Of Children and Timelords Saga **_**that I'm writing. Hope you enjoyed it and please review. I'll update soon.**


	2. Traumatic Truths

**Dreams In Destruction – Chapter 2**

"Listen, it's just the war. It's making you paranoid. The war's making you imagine things. Koschei, listen to me. I –"

"No, Kahalia. You listen. I swear it's real. The drums are real. When I was eight, that's when it all started; looking into the Untempered Schism – that's when it all began, because Rassilon…he put the link in my head," the Master explained, "I'll prove it to you."

"Koschei, this is madness," Kahalia responded, "I'm sorry. I don't see how it could be possible."

Before the Master had another chance to try and tell her again, Kahalia had already fled the house. She headed to the hostel, in the Citadel where Frey had been staying and working, to help the ill and sick survivors of the Time War. Kahalia dashed inside, searching for Frey. She finally found her – a long blonde haired, green eyed woman in a red and gold short sleeved floor length dress – offering packets of food supplies to some of the Gallifreyan refugees. Frey looked up, meeting Kahalia's worried eyes. She headed over to Kahalia.

"Hey, what's wrong? What happened?" Frey asked, "There was another attack. I though you'd been killed!"

"Clearly I'm alive," Kahalia said, wiping her eyes, "But I was saved by this man, because…the last thing I remember was trying to help my family, and then I got out and there was an explosion caused by a number of Daleks. I must've been out, because I then remember awaking in the bush with the man who saved me; he was unconscious by my side. Then I took him back to our house and looked after him. He recognised me, because he'd got me away from the rubble of my family's house. He said he was a Timelord, remembering that; and his name was Koschei. Next, he began clutching his temples in pain. He added he could hear drumming, and said it was never ending. He told me…that…his name is…the Master."

"Holy Lord! You don't know what he's done, do you? You don't know, Kahalia," Frey reacted.

"What's he done? Frey, what do you know of him?" Kahalia asked, "Tell me."

"He's insane, sadistic and dangerous. He's killed so many innocent people. I've heard lots about that man. The Master's manipulative and he's a liar," Frey replied, "He can't be trusted. Stay away from him, Kahalia. He's evil."

"I don't know. Frey, you should've seen him. There was this pleading look in his eyes when he tried to tell me about the drums," Kahalia explained.

"It's an act," Frey mentioned, "The Master doesn't care about anyone or anything else. Only himself."

"Then let me tell you this. If that really is true…why did he save me?" Kahalia added, "He's telling the truth. I can see it. I've always had that gift of knowing the truth in a person's eyes. And you could be right, Frey. I'm not saying you are or aren't. I'm prepared to take this risk. I can't walk away now. I'm way too involved."

"If this is the fate you choose, good luck you'll need it," Frey mentioned. Then she added a dry nervous chuckle, "He'll be the death of you."

Kahalia saw the worried look in Frey's eyes. Then she left the hostel, as Frey went back to helping more of the refugees. As she headed in the direction to her home, she realised the Master had followed her partway, as she saw him approach her. Kahalia stopped walking and the Master did too. Then a second later, he approached her slowly. Kahalia sighed. The Master spoke.

"The drums…they started when I looked into the Untempered Schism I was eight years old; now I'm over 900 and they've been beating all that time. Please listen. Listen to it. At every beat of my hearts, I can hear it. Beating away. Listen, Kahalia."

The Master placed his hands on Kahalia's temples and their foreheads touched. It all flashed before her eyes – the Master's childhood pleas of wanting it to end, the sins it lead him to do, Rassilon discussing the plan of using the drumming signal he put in the Master's mind as a link to get out of the Timelock, to destroy time. Kahalia then saw, the perspective of the Master's eyes; him attacking Rassilon in fury and revenge, as they had been pulled back into the Timelock. As all that flashed by in her eyes, Kahalia also heard the drumming. _One, two, three, four. One, two, three, four. One, two, three, four. One, two, three, four. _It was as loud, fast and powerfully painful, as the Master had mentioned. Kahalia finally pulled away, breaking the connection. Tears formed in her eyes as she met the Master's gaze.

"Oh Lord…it was Rassilon…he…he did that to you," Kahalia stuttered.

"I know," the Master explained, "He did this to me. All my life. He made me become what I am."

"I'm so sorry. I should've believed you," Kahalia told him, "I didn't mean not to. Well I did. I just…"

"It doesn't matter that you didn't believe me. Kahalia, I forgive you," the Master said.

He held her hand gently, but Kahalia flinched in pain. The Master suddenly realised something wasn't right.

"Kahalia, what is it? What's wrong? What happened to you?" The Master grew concerned and worried.

"It's nothing. I…I'm fine," Kahalia lied, "I mean it. I am."

Then the Master noticed old-ish bruise marks on either side of Kahalia's neck. They were gaping under her long chocolate coloured curls. He noticed more on Kahalia's shoulders and wrists. By looking closer, the Master realised those types of bruises _couldn't_ have formed on those places on her body from falling. Suddenly, his hearts were hit hard when he realised _someone_ had hurt her. He met Kahalia's gaze, and he saw the look in her eyes; it was a look a terrified child would have. The Master spoke, softly and pleadingly.

"Kahalia, who's done this to you?"

"My husband."

**A/N****: Next chapter will be uploaded as soon as I can. Please review.**


	3. New Surprises, New Dreams

**Dreams In Destruction – Chapter 3**

The Master stared at Kahalia with horrified eyes. He couldn't believe that someone would have hearts that cold to want to harm her. He felt hypocritical thinking this; remembering his relationship with Lucy, the human. He'd raised his hand to Lucy. Now Kahalia's husband had done that to her. The Master's conscience was awaking and he felt truthfully terrible of the way he'd treated Lucy. No one had been there for Lucy to hear her cries. But with Kahalia now, he was there, realising her dark past. As a way to make it up – to Lucy? Himself? – the Master vowed to do the right thing and be there for Kahalia. He was learning slowly of Kahalia's ordeal and knew it would be right to be there, listen and support her. So he would be.

"Show me," the Master begged, "I understand it hurts to remember. I do. I really do. Show me, Kahalia."

Kahalia placed her hands on his temples and the Master saw it all – the wedding, how her husband revealed his dark nature and abused her, and up to the day he was killed in one of the Time War's most violent attacks. Her thoughts flashed before his eyes; like his thoughts had flashed before hers. Eventually, Kahalia moved her hands away, breaking the connection. There was a short pause.

"Frey…she was the only person I was brave enough to tell. She understood me," Kahalia explained.

"How dare he. The bastard. How dare he hurt you like that," the Master swore angrily, "If he was still alive, I'd kill him right now; make him suffer. Revenge, best served hot, for what he did to you."

"He pretended he was sweet and loveable. That's why my parents had choose him. Our marriage…Koschei, it was arranged," Kahalia mentioned.

She tried to fight the tears but they fell freely from her eyes. The Master hugged her. He cradled Kahalia protectively in his strong arms. Her silent tears soaked onto the material of his black hoodie.

"Ssssssh. It's okay, it's gonna be okay. I'm gonna help you, Kahalia. I'll look after you," the Master promised.

"And I'll do the same for you," Kahalia replied.

Back at the hostel in the Citadel, Frey's lunch break had started. She left the hostel, heading out into the fields. Suddenly, she noticed Kahalia – and the Master was hugging her! Frey was shocked! She quickly headed over to them. They saw Frey approach. Kahalia released herself from the Master's embrace and looked Frey in the eyes. Frey spoke.

"Kahalia! You've got to be kidding me!"

Then Frey's tone softened when she realised Kahalia had been crying. Before Frey misunderstood any more, Kahalia started explaining.

"Frey, this is Koschei. Koschei, this is Frey. Frey works at the hostel. Isn't that right, Frey?"

Frey nodded.

"Hello," she said.

"Hi," the Master responded, "So you're one of Kahalia's friends."

"Well thanks to this brutality of a war, I'm her only friend who's still alive," Frey said, bitterly. There was a short silence. "Listen carefully, if you dare lay a finger on her, you'll have me to answer to."

She tried to look as threatening as possible. But knowing the Master's past, she suspected she didn't intimidate him. However, Frey was wrong as the Master shuffled back from her, by an inch. He felt foolish, but Frey did have something dark about her, that of which he didn't want to discover.

"I have no intention of harming Kahalia," the Master mentioned, "Not after what she's been through."

"So she told you then?" Frey added rhetorically.

"Yeah, and showed me. She showed me everything," the Master replied.

"This true, Kahalia?" Frey wondered.

"Yes, Frey," Kahalia explained, "Koschei…had revealed everything about the drums. Rassilon started it all. The drums were a link to get us out of here within these final days."

"It's the truth," the Master pointed out.

Frey looked unsure. Kahalia hoped her friend would trust her – and the Master – on this. Kahalia suspected it may be difficult for Frey, as she was one of many who knew for a while, about the Master's dangerous destructive past. Then Frey glanced at her watch.

"I should head back to the hostel. I'll see you later," Frey said.

She headed back to the hostel in the Citadel. The Master and Kahalia headed back to the house. Once they were inside, the Master had a better focus of the living room, compared to earlier when his memories were weak. On the walls and shelves were treasures of Earth. To the Master, they were basic Earth items. He realised how fascinated and intrigued Kahalia must be of that planet.

"Whoa, all this. Reminds me of an old friend I had at the Academy when I was a child," the Master told her.

"What was his name?" Kahalia asked.

"Theta Sigma," the Master replied.

"Hold on a minute. I met him! One day, we got talking and he recommended Earth, suspecting that world would be of an interest," Kahalia mentioned, "We were on our way to our classes when he suggested it. I never saw him the day after initiation."

"He ran. He's been doing that since. 900 years," the Master said, "Took an alias name; 'the Doctor' it was. I've been to Earth a lot. I could teach you of the life and civilisation. How does that sound, Kahalia?"

"Fantastic," Kahalia responded.

The Master began explaining everything about Earth. He described it in such a spectacular way, in which Kahalia could imagine herself wandering the planet. She knew herself, like most things, Earth too was likely to have cons as well as pros. She loved the details of the green grass fields, brilliant blue skies and the natural beauty of the planet. The way he'd told her of it, made the Master begin to regret his past plans of world domination, and most of the danger and destruction he'd caused. Thank Lord he'd stopped Rassilon from his scheme, even if it meant being pulled back too. At least he'd saved the Doctor. The final act the Master had carried out. Right at the end, deep down, the Master had wanted to save his friend. In his hearts, he was pleased he'd done that.

As he explained the wonders of Earth to Kahalia, he felt a friendship forming between himself and her. Kahalia was feeling the same way. The two of them felt like each other was the sibling they'd never had. Then the Master and Kahalia found a new dream to share. The Master held Kahalia's hand and spoke with hope.

"One day. If we ever get out of the Time Lock and away from this destructive brutality, we'll go to Earth – you and me in a TARDIS. We'll explore it all. In every time period throughout the past, present and the future. The universe too, perhaps. A whole new life. A better life for the both of us."

**A/N****: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave reviews.**


	4. Proposal

**Dreams In Destruction – Chapter 4**

"Gallifrey…this isn't where I belong anymore," Kahalia said.

She smiled at the Master. She _did_ want this; a life away from the war and the Time Lock. Kahalia had been dreaming this, and deep down she had been for so long. What about Frey? Kahalia hoped she would join them too. Throughout the long years of the war, Frey and Kahalia had looked out for each other all that time. Kahalia hoped there would come a day when Frey would start to trust the Master. Perhaps she could, if the whole situation is possible, leave the Time Lock too; share the dream with the Master and Kahalia. The thought of the three of them travelling together, made her hopes higher.

**XXXX**

Many months passed by as the horrors of the war continued to fly. Many Timelords and Timeladies had lost their lives to the destruction and brutality. The Master, Kahalia and Frey were still alive as they'd carried on staying strong, fighting for their lives. Frey learnt she'd had to go along with the Master and Kahalia, as the three of them gradually helping each other was the reason that they were still alive. In between times, Frey spent most of her time working at the hostel. The Master and Kahalia spent a lot of their time together, as they'd too tried to carry on living their lives.

There hadn't just been conflict of the Last Great Time War, but too, a conflict of emotions. The Master and Kahalia had found their friendship had changed to something so much more, that they'd felt in their hearts. Love. They'd found the feeling funny. Kahalia had seeked advice from Frey, up to the point where she'd told the truth. Knowing _who _Kahalia was falling for, did make Frey worry for her friend. She did eventually come to terms with it all, knowing Kahalia was happy.

The Master and Kahalia had then confessed their love for each other one night under the stars. They'd kissed, enjoying every minute of that perfect moment. And they'd known it was a true love. The Master had never truly loved someone like this before. Neither had Kahalia. Her feelings for her now dead and horrible husband had flown away, when his true nature had evolved. Now all she needed was _her _Master and all the Master needed was _his_ Kahalia. The both of them were now making each other's hearts whole.

**XXXX**

It had been three years since the Master and Kahalia had fallen in love and became a couple. One night, the two of them choose to wander some of the places that had been destroyed in the war. But those places were where some of the Master and Kahalia's memories still lived on. Then they stopped in a burnt crisp area of the land, covered in ash and snow. The area had once consisted of several acres of red grass fields. The Master then spoke.

"This was once the land that my father owned. These pastures of red grass would once stretch for miles beyond the horizon. Theta and I, as children, we used to run across those fields all day; calling up at the sky. These memories still live on inside my head."

Kahalia silently sobbed as she imagined the Master's childhood happiness. The Master put his arm around Kahalia's shoulder, holding her close to his hearts. Then he took out his silver Gallifreyan ring from his pocket. The Gallifreyan writing and colours were emerald green.

"This is where my father also proposed to my mother. He gave her this ring; it's been passed down our family."

Kahalia was fascinated.

"He took her hand in his." The Master gazed at Kahalia, meeting her eyes. He held her hand. "My father…got down on one knee." The Master did this as he spoke. "And he placed the ring on my mother's finger, like this." He slowly slipped the ring onto Kahalia's engagement finger as he spoke softly.

Kahalia suddenly realised what the Master was doing, as he dropped the biggest bombshell that her hearts could hold.

"Kahaliashanhatha, will you marry me?"

**A/N: ****Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review. I also got 'happy tears' in my eyes when I wrote the last section of the chapter.**


	5. Marriage And Bombshell

**Dreams In Destruction – Chapter 5**

Kahalia saw the pleading look in the Master's eyes. She suddenly remembered her ex deceased husband again. But she knew, although she'd been terrified at the time, it was all in the past and had been over for more than three years now. She had the Master, who loved her dearly. True love. It may have been hard for them both, with the horrors of the war and the drums beating away inside the Master's mind, but the Master and Kahalia had been honest and looked out for each other all that time. It was now up to the point where the Master knew he really _did_ want to be with Kahalia and love her forever. And she _did_ feel the same way.

Kahalia slowly stuttered her answer as the shock calmed down within her hearts.

"Y…yes. Oh Koschei, yes!"

'Happy tears' formed in her eyes as her smile shined. A smile escaped the Master as he scooped his new fiancé up in his arms and kissed her, like in a fairy tale. The butterflies flew in their stomachs.

"I love you, Kahalia," the Master whispered softly.

"And I love you," Kahalia responded, "Forever."

"Till the end," the Master added.

Kahalia rested her head on his hearts, as she felt his strong arms cradle her with care.

"We should head home," Kahalia suggested, "Tell Frey too."

"She still has a grudge against me," the Master said, grinning with twinkling star like eyes, "But she was there for you, before you met me. So…you should tell her."

"I will," Kahalia confirmed.

The Master carried Kahalia back to the house, where the two of them eventually fell asleep. Both Timelords were lying in each other's arms as they slept under the surviving stars that continued to shine in the sky.

**XXXX**

At mid-morning, Kahalia kissed her fiancé as she headed out of the house the next day, to meet up with Frey. They met up in some of the grassy red fields and chatted happily for a while. When they ran out of things to say, a short silence stretched before them. Then Kahalia broke it.

"Frey, last night…Koschei and I…"

"Look you don't have to tell me. I know you've likely done _that_ part and all. You know what I mean; you've had sex with him. It's nothing to be ashamed of," Frey said.

"No…I mean yes! Obviously, Frey; after three years I've been with him. But listen. What I'm trying to say is…Koschei and I…are engaged," Kahalia explained.

"YOU'RE WHAT?" Frey exclaimed.

"He proposed last night and I said yes," Kahalia told her.

"Are you insane? Kahalia…his past. All those things the Master did. And your first marriage. I'm scared it might end up like the first time for you," Frey mentioned.

"It won't. He's looked out for me; like I've done for him. He still has the drums, Frey. It's been a roller coaster…but we've got through it together. Imagine; just imagine for a second, that _you_ were the one with those drums inside your head. Suffering for over 900 years, with it still occurring now, because Rassilon put them in your mind as a link. That's what happened, Frey. The drums never end for him," Kahalia said, "I listened to it. I understand it. I understand him and he understands me. I need to ask you this. It's a huge favour, but will you help us marry in secret? I don't mind if the wedding's not traditional."

"What are you getting your hearts to follow?" Frey asked, jokingly.

**XXXX**

"Are you ready?" Kahalia asked the Master.

He smiled at his fiancé and held her hand. The two of them turned to Frey, who had the wedding papers in her hand. Kahalia glanced at Frey; smiling and nervous. Frey and the Master noticed Kahalia's nervous glance.

"It's not too late to change your mind," the Master said, assuring Kahalia.

"No, this is what I want," Kahalia told him, "To be with you. I love you."

"Just as I love you," the Master mentioned, "We're ready."

"All right. Koschei…repeat after me," Frey instructed, "I, Koschei take you Kahalia."

"I, Koschei take you Kahalia," he repeated.

"To be my wife, my friend, my faithful companion and love from this day until the end," Frey continued.

"To be my wife, my friend, my faithful companion and love from this day until the end," the Master echoed.

Frey turned to Kahalia, saying, "Kahalia, this is what you need to repeat; I, Kahalia take you Koschei."

"I, Kahalia take you Koschei," she repeated.

"To be my husband, my friend, my faithful companion and love from this day until the end," Frey added.

"To be my husband, my friend, my faithful companion and love from this day until the end," Kahalia echoed.

"Now, the two of you need to repeat this together," Frey instructed, "I commit to never leave you, to follow you. Where you travel, I shall travel. Where you remain, I shall remain. I will care for you with both my hearts. I will stay by your side, until the end of time."

The Master and Kahalia spoke in unison, repeating the vows.

"For as long as we both shall live," Frey finished.

"For as long as we both shall live," the Master and Kahalia repeated in unison.

They then paused for a second before speaking again.

"I do," the Master said.

"I do," Kahalia repeated.

Frey handed them the paperwork and the Master and Kahalia signed it neatly.

"Wow…you're both married," Frey grinned, "Well go on, Koschei. As they say; you may kiss the bride."

The Master held Kahalia – his wife – in his arms and planted a kiss to her lips. Frey watched happily. The Master and Kahalia's kiss seemed like it was never ending. They gently pulled away and smiled again.

"I also got you this," Frey added.

She took a sparkly necklace out of her bag; it was a White Point Star Diamond Crusades necklace, and she gave it to Kahalia.

"Oh, Frey. Thank you. There are no words to describe your kindness. But if I knew what to say, I know it would be positive. Oh, thank you," Kahalia said.

She hugged Frey. Then, Kahalia held her chocolate curls up, as the Master put the necklace on his wife's neck. She turned to her husband, smiling. Then Frey spoke.

"Right, I'll submit the forms."

**Three weeks later:**

The Master and Kahalia's married life was going well together. Unlike her last marriage, Kahalia was happy. The Master had spoken the vows honestly, like her too. The two of them were now what made each other's hearts whole.

Kahalia woke up with a sudden jolt as the sun glinted through the windows. The Master was already awake, as Kahalia saw him in the living room. She gazed at her husband with dreamy eyes. Then she was pulled out of her thoughts and minor fantasies, by a nausea feeling that suddenly seemed to take over her body. Her stomach began feeling odd and she thought she was going to pass out. She felt something wasn't right. It was like…something…was coming fast. Like it was coming back up. Suddenly, Kahalia sprinted to the bathroom, running inside, where she finally threw up, luckily, in the toilet. The Master heard the sound of his wife's coughing, spluttering and retching. He grew concerned and ran towards the bathroom. He slowly stopped by the door and then headed inside, seeing her crouching in front of the toilet.

"Kahalia?"

"It's okay…you don't need too…"

She threw up again. The Master held her hair away from her face.

"I'm here. Let me help you," he assured her.

"You didn't need to see this," Kahalia coughed.

As soon as she knew she stopped vomiting, Kahalia slowly stood up and wiped her face, before cleaning her mouth from the acidic taste.

"What happened?" the Master wondered, "Have you caught an illness? How serious is it? How long have you had it?"

"I don't think that's the case," Kahalia replied, "I'm not ill…I just…how long has it been since we got married?"

"Three weeks," the Master told her.

"I just need a minute," Kahalia said, "Alone."

The Master headed outside the bathroom, closing the door. Kahalia stared back at her reflection, wondering. Then it hit her hearts, as she remembered some of her past conversations with Frey. Frey thought the Master and Kahalia had done _it_, the night when the Master had proposed to her. Well, they had done _it_ a few times in the past, as they'd been together. Even not long after they'd known they were _properly _in love, and even quite a few times after the wedding. Oh no! And her 'time of the month'…that was late! Kahalia breathed heavily, as she let her mind take in the definite truth. Then the Master walked back into the bathroom. Kahalia lent against the sink, meeting the Master's eyes. He spoke with a tone, showing he was concerned.

"Kahalia, what is it?"

She put a hand on her tummy and met her husband's eyes. She suddenly spoke.

"I'm pregnant."

**A/N****: I wonder how the Master's gonna react to this. It will be interesting for me when I plan this. Anyway readers, hope you enjoyed this. Please leave reviews.**


	6. Fights And Fears

**Dreams In Destruction – Chapter 6**

A silence stretched before them. Like a little girl guilty of stealing sweets, Kahalia stared at the floor, avoiding the Master's gaze. The Master spoke nervously.

"Is it definite, Kahalia?"

"Yeah. When did I last get morning sickness since we got intimate; as far as I recall, never."

Kahalia's tone was firm and rhetorical.

"It's got to have been a few weeks. I mean look at you. You've got a bump, just slightly, starting to show," the Master pointed out.

Kahalia felt her tummy again, feeling that small bump of a growing foetus. Many things ran through her mind, such as buying bigger dresses that were also designed for maternity. What worried her more was the Master's frightful look in the core of his eyes. Then he sighed deeply and headed out of the house alone. As the Master walked, the dreaded thoughts of parenthood ran through his mind. The pregnancy _wasn't_ planned and he worried if he'd be a good father to the child. He remembered the lives he'd hurt and taken in the past. Could he change from that man he once was and prove he had? If he couldn't, would he end up eventually taking the life of Kahalia and the baby too?

He cleared his thoughts and kicked at a pile of red grass in anger, as the drums continued to beat away. The Master had done well to _actually_ tolerate them after more than 900 years of them still beating away; the cause of him going insane. But could the shock of him becoming a father lead him to lose control? He'd done so well to slowly regain his sanity. He wasn't going to let it go again. Not after three years of being in a happy relationship with Kahalia and three weeks since marrying her. This was the first time in a long time that the Master was happy – now with someone to care for.

The Master eventually headed back to the house. Kahalia was sitting on their bed with her face buried in her hands. The Master cleared his throat. His wife looked up at him.

"Is this what you want?" the Master asked.

"Yeah," Kahalia responded.

"You know what I've done before," the Master said, "The suffering and destruction I've caused; I'd enjoyed it. What if I end up causing that again; on you and the baby?"

"You won't," Kahalia mentioned.

"It's all because of the drums and they still beat every second inside my head!" the Master shouted, "They never stop. They never end. It was all because of that mongrel, Rassilon!"

"I know, I know," Kahalia replied, "Koschei –"

"NO!" the Master yelled, storming out of the bedroom, "You don't know. Kahalia, you don't know the pain I feel when those drums beat away."

Kahalia followed her husband out of the bedroom and stood in the doorway.

"I could still try and help you. I'll look out for you. You're my husband, remember," Kahalia reminded him, "We stick together, the two of us."

The Master chuckled and then spoke bitterly.

"And make each other happy," he added, "Look, I'm not cut out for parenthood. So do me a favour and terminate that thing!"

"You mean…like…" Kahalia stuttered, as she dreaded what he possibly meant.

"Look at you. You were so fascinated of Earth life, you forgot to look up some small details. Terminate…it's another word for kill," the Master told her.

"No…I couldn't possibly!" Kahalia said, realising.

"Get rid of that thing before it starts living!" the Master yelled.

"You know what. I thought you were different. I thought you were better. But you're like my first husband. No! You're worse!" Kahalia explained coldly, "I wish I'd never met you! I never should've saved you!"

"Yeah, good to know. Because I feel the same way. I should've left you to die all those years ago!" the Master retorted.

He regretted the words as soon as he'd spoken them. The Master sighed with frustration and guilt. His sorry eyes met Kahalia's and she turned away, fighting tears. Then he stormed out of the house and flew off at super speed, using his electric-like powers. The Master stopped a fair distance from the house and put his hood up, covering his eyes. He put his hands in his pockets and continued walking. The Master wished he'd never said those things to Kahalia. They were heartless and cruel. He dreaded he'd ruined her, like he'd done with Lucy – his first wife. And she was human. She'd been killed, all because of him. Even now, the Master still knew he'd never be a good man. Anything he loved, he'd suspect he'd likely to destroy and ruin it. First Lucy. Kahalia next? And _his _baby too? As much as that child was Kahalia's, he was its father.

Suddenly, the Master was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard a voice calling his name. It was Frey. He turned, seeing the blonde haired Timelady approach him. Then they stood about a metre apart.

"Hey," she called, "Koschei, what's wrong?"

"Kahalia and I…we had an argument. I said some things I didn't mean," the Master mentioned, "It was just the shock…of finding out…finding out that…I'm going to be…a father."

Frey smiled and said, "Oh my God! That's brilliant. I'm proud. But Koschei…what did you regret telling Kahalia?"

Frey gave the Master a serious look.

"I told her to get rid of the baby before it has a chance to become one. I didn't mean it, Frey. I swear…on Kahalia's life. After every sin I've committed. Parenthood, it's a huge leap," the Master told her.

"Deep in your hearts you know you can do good," Frey assured him, "Couples are gonna fight sometimes, and you know you're a good husband. You also know deep down, you'll be a good father."

While the Master and Frey spoke, Rassilon overheard their conversation, as he walked behind them by a few metres. He'd found out the Master (his once hope of a link to escape the Time Lock) had married Kahalia in secret, along with Frey's assistance. This hadn't impressed Rassilon. Then suspecting she could be alone, Rassilon eventually headed to the Master and Kahalia's house. He peered through the window, seeing Kahalia hovering in the kitchen. Rassilon took his chance and broke the lock, stepping slowly inside. He stood in the kitchen doorway. There was a short silence.

"Well, I never thought this day would come," Rassilon suddenly said.

As soon as she'd heard him speak, Kahalia's hearts begun beating faster as she suddenly turned, meeting Rassilon's cold glare. Rassilon continued to talk.

"The Master married you in secret, along with Frey assistance. Isn't that right, Kahalia?"

She put on a brave face as she spoke.

"What the hell do you want from me?" Kahalia questioned.

Rassilon avoided her question as he spoke.

"I know about the child," he told her, as he pointed to her stomach, "The Master's its father, is he not?"

Kahalia knew the question was rhetorical. She held her hand on her tummy as a way of showing defence for her unborn child.

"Stay away from my baby," Kahalia warned.

"That child will be the death of you," Rassilon taunted, "The Master will never be a good husband or a good father. He'll destroy the child's life; that will be its downfall. I saw the Master storm out of the house. I believe…there was a fight between you both." He stepped towards the front door. "Don't forget this – I'll be back."

Rassilon left the house. Kahalia gave in and let the tears fall from her eyes. She broke down heavily and then headed out of the house, perching on the doorstep, burying her face in her hands.

As the Master headed back with Frey, he noticed his wife crying on the doorstep. He felt bad again, thinking she was crying because of their fight. Frey noticed too. They headed over to Kahalia.

"What happened?" Frey asked.

"Kahalia, oh God. I'm so sorry," the Master apologised, "I didn't mean any of those things I said."

"Me neither," Kahalia added.

She flung herself into her husband's arms, sobbing.

"What's happened now?" the Master wondered.

"Rassilon happened! He was here! He…said…you wouldn't be good to me or our baby."

He said the baby would be the death of me. And you'd be its downfall," Kahalia explained.

"Shhh, shhh. It's not true, it's not true," the Master said, "Trust me."

The Master felt anger surge in his veins; anger for Rassilon taunting Kahalia – and for the drumming too! Then he spoke.

"Frey, look after her for me," he instructed.

"Where are you going?" Kahalia asked.

"The Citadel. I need to speak with Rassilon," the Master explained angrily, "I'm not having him threaten my family."

He suddenly took off at super speed, using his powers, towards the Citadel. He headed inside, searching high and low for that runt, Rassilon. There was no sign of him. It was unbelievable! The Master had searched the whole Citadel to find Rassilon had vanished and left no trace. The other Timelords were still there. Fury burned through the Master as he headed back to his wife Kahalia and her friend Frey. The two Timeladies looked up as they saw him approach.

"Did you confront him?" Frey wondered.

"Wait a minute," Kahalia said, realising something wasn't quite right, "Koschei, what's wrong?"

"He's gone, Kahalia," the Master replied.

"WHAT?" his wife exclaimed.

There was a brief pause. The Master spoke again.

"Rassilon's gone."

**A/N:**** Please review. I'll update as soon as I can.**


	7. Rassilon Returns

**Dreams In Destruction – Chapter 7**

"How could he be gone? How the hell could he just _vanish_? What if he comes back?" Kahalia asked, panicking.

"I guess we'll know if he returns," the Master replied.

He met his wife's worried gaze and held her close to his hearts.

"Do you think he's left us alone?" Frey wondered.

"Could be," the Master responded, "It's gonna be okay. We'll fight it all; find away to get out and survive."

"This whole war is Time Locked," Kahalia reminded him, "So is everything in it."

"If I could possibly work out a way to escape, we could all go; myself, Kahalia, Frey and the baby. The four survivors of Gallifrey," the Master said, "When we get out, we will run. We'll keep on running and never look back."

**XXXX**

Months passed since the day Rassilon vanished. With still no trace of him, the Master, Kahalia and Frey continued surviving; as they lived their long lives through the Last Great Time War.

The baby had grown greatly over the past nine months. Now to the point where Kahalia needed maternity dresses, as the baby was now a large lump, growing inside her tummy, into a healthy Gallifreyan.

"You know, I've been thinking a lot about names," Kahalia mentioned, "For the baby. What about 'Thorziath' for a boy?"

"Hmmm, that's…interesting," the Master commented, "Makes the child seem strong, noble and brave. Just like us."

Kahalia smiled and said, "What did you decide for a girl's name?"

The name 'Katryna' had been buzzing in the Master's head for a while now; because of the teenage Timelady, Katryna, he'd met on the night of his resurrection. With _that _Katryna, he'd felt like he'd known her, and she'd said she was from his future and _linked_ with him. The feeling was funny. The way he felt connected to that girl was exactly the way he felt connected to his future son or daughter; the one now growing within Kahalia's womb. But he liked that name and if his child is a girl, that's the name he'd choose.

"Koschei, what did you decide?"

The Master looked back at his wife, seeing she was waiting for his response. He spoke.

"What do you think of…'Katryna' – spelt with a Y?"

"Well, it's human," Kahalia grinned.

"You don't like it?" the Master asked, "Stupid name really."

"No! No, don't say that. I like it. I do, I do. It's a good name," Kahalia replied, "I like that name. 'Katryna' – if the baby's a girl, of course. And 'Thorziath' for the boy name."

"You've never used the term 'it' to describe our child," the Master observed, "Only 'our baby'."

"Doesn't feel right," Kahalia told him, "Why do you like the name 'Katryna' so much?"

"This teenage Timelady…she was called Katryna, with curly red hair and emerald green eyes. She seemed important. It's complicated…she said…we were _linked…_and I don't understand it all. She said she didn't either," the Master explained.

"Timelords…we're a confusing species, eh?" Kahalia mentioned.

The Master smiled. He didn't know the chance of naming his baby 'Katryna' would eventually lead to an on-going paradox, as not only would both have the same name, but they would be the same person, if the baby's a girl. If so, it wouldn't be the first on going paradox. So many had happened before; all of which the events would never be able to be changed or avoided.

**XXXX**

One other day, Kahalia was sitting chatting happily with Frey. The pleasure of the conversation ended when Kahalia began clutching her tummy in pain – where the baby was. Frey noticed, looking concerned for her friend.

"What is it? Kahalia?"

"Frey, I think…" Kahalia's waters suddenly broke. "Holy Lord! The baby…MY BABY'S COMING!"

The pain of the contractions became almost unbearable for Kahalia as she screamed loudly.

"Listen to me. You can't hold it in forever. That sod's coming out eventually! You understand?" Frey checked, as she held Kahalia's hand.

Kahalia nodded and gasped louder. She yelled out.

"Oh no! Koschei? Where's Koschei? WHERE THE HELL IS HE?"

The Master heard Kahalia screaming his name. He suddenly ran towards the house and stopped in the doorway, starring shocked with his eyes wide. Frey and Kahalia looked at him.

"For Gallifrey's sake, don't just stand there! _Our _baby's about to come. AS IN NOW!" Kahalia yelled.

"I'll get the towels," Frey said, "Koschei, keep her company."

The Master bent down in front of Kahalia. She gripped his shoulders, panting. He gritted his teeth in pain. Kahalia noticed.

"You're not supposed to be the one in pain," she mentioned.

"You're holding my shoulders too tight!" the Master retorted.

Kahalia loosened her grip. She smiled weakly at her husband.

The Master smiled back and said, "You're doing well."

"Is labour always this painful?" Kahalia asked.

"Most likely, but as soon as this determined devil is out of you, it's gonna feel better," the Master replied.

"Shouldn't the baby wait a while? I swear it's meant to," Kahalia said, "I've never had kids before."

"Me neither, this is my first too," the Master told her.

Frey ran back in with a load of dark red towels, spreading them on the floor, in front of the chair where Kahalia sat.

"Something tells me this'll be messy," Frey added.

"You think I don't know that!" Kahalia retorted, "Can't you get painkillers?"

"The hospital got destroyed in one of the Dalek attacks," Frey explained.

"Well that's bloody brilliant!" Kahalia shouted in pain, "Ahh…help…it hurts."

The Master put his hands on his wife's temples and met her eyes.

"Listen to me. It's gonna be okay. Just push. You've got to push, Kahalia. Can you do that? I'll be right here," the Master told her, "Just breathe; in out, in out. Keep going."

Kahalia did so. The Master let go of her temples and moved her hands, holding them in his. He kneeled by the side of the chair she was sitting in. Then, Frey shuffled in front of Kahalia, wearing disposable gloves. She lifted the ends of Kahalia's dress slightly; checking to see how close the baby was to arrival.

"I can see the head!" Frey announced, "Okay, this is good. This is very good. Kahalia, push as hard as you can; one big push. You can do this, come on."

Kahalia followed Frey's instructions, letting out a final scream as she did this. As soon as she'd screamed, the Master let go of her hands and covered his ears with his own. When he knew Kahalia's painful labour screams had stopped, he moved his hands away from his ears. The Master looked towards Kahalia and Frey. There he saw Kahalia holding a tiny bloody baby in her arms that was wrapped in the towels. Frey cut the umbilical cord – connecting the two – and soon Kahalia and her baby were detached from each other. Then the placenta came out slowly and Kahalia sighed in relief and smiled her biggest smile.

"Holy Lord, that was intense," she said, "We've got a girl. Katryna. She's _our_ Katryna, Koschei."

"Our Katryna," the Master echoed, smiling, "Can I?"

"Yeah," Kahalia responded.

She handed the baby girl to her husband and the Master cradled his newborn daughter in his arms. She snuggled tight against his hearts. It was as if she knew him and her mother already.

"My Katryna," the Master whispered to her, "My little Katryna. I named you after someone who seems to remind me of you; in so many ways. She was called Katryna, and she seemed to know me well, like you. She…I named you after somebody…from my future."

"Did you name her after herself?" Frey asked.

"I don't quite know," the Master replied.

"If you have, then it's definitely an on going paradox," Frey explained, "Keep that in mind."

"Alright. But I doubt they're the same person," the Master said, unsurely, "There's no way." _Could that be possible_, he then thought mentally. He stopped and then said to his daughter, "Katryna, welcome to the world. Welcome to Gallifrey."

**XXXX**

A few days passed since the birth of baby Katryna. Frey also secretly managed to grab hold of the birth forms. She watched as the Master and Kahalia signed them. They decided they would need to make their baby's name Gallifreyan. It was difficult to decide, but they choose her Gallifreyan name. On the birth certificate, her birth name now was 'Katrynaliasalationath'. They also chose to give her a second name; 'Sigmariatonai'. However, for short, the Master and Kahalia would still simply address their daughter as 'Katryna.'

Another month had passed as the Master and Kahalia continued to live happily with their baby daughter.

**XXXX**

Katryna slept in her cot one night as the surviving stars and moon shone high in the sky. Her mother, Kahalia, hovered in the kitchen, with all the baby products and resources. They already had tins of baby milk – little Katryna loved that stuff. Now her father, the Master (Koschei), was out looking for more baby resources to get hold of. From time to time, he still suffered from the sound of the drumming, but his now-regained sanity was stronger – he had it back and it had earned him a wonderful wife and a dazzling daughter. Two people he loved and cared for with his whole hearts. All three of them were happy.

While Kahalia hovered in the kitchen, Rassilon crept through the front door, and stepped closer to Kahalia. Then he spoke.

"Hello, Kahalia."

She suddenly turned in shock, speaking.

"How the hell did –"

Kahalia's words were cut off as Rassilon hit her over the head with his metal glove! She fell to the floor, now unconscious. Then, Frey showed up a second later. She was horrified at what she saw. Rassilon noticed Frey and spoke.

"I think you've caused enough trouble for me."

Literally a second later, Rassilon raised his metal glove; glowing blue. He pointed it suddenly at Frey. Her screams echoed the house as she was turned to dust. Rassilon had killed her! And as he knew Kahalia was lying unconscious, Rassilon took his chance and snatched Katryna from her cot. The baby didn't stir, as she was deeply asleep. Rassilon planned to take her to the Untempered Schism – the place where every Timelord looks into the Time Vortex, as a young Gallifreyan. Rassilon hoped to use Katryna as a new link to escape the Time Lock.

The Master returned home an hour later with a load of baby supplies. He stepped in through the door, and his jaw fell open. He found Frey's ashes on the ground – realising she had been killed and _vaporised_! Yet also horrific, the Master noticed his wife Kahalia, lying unconscious on the kitchen floor. He knelt over her and was relieved to realise she was still alive. Then attempting to stay calm, although it was failing, the Master headed into his and Kahalia's bedroom, towards Katryna's cot. His hearts were hit hard – his daughter was missing! _Someone_ had hearts cold enough to snatch an innocent baby; his little girl. However, the Master suspected who that _someone_ was – Rassilon.

**A/N:** **I'll upload the final chapter as soon as I can. Please review.**


	8. Deaths And Escapes

**Dreams In Destruction – Chapter 8**

The Master scooped his wife up into his arms and carried Kahalia through to their bedroom, laying her down on the bed. He sat by her side, waiting for her to gain consciousness. Kahalia soon did. Her eyes fluttered open as she met her husband's worried gaze.

"What happened? Koschei?" Kahalia asked, "Rassilon was here…and he…" She looked at the cot, seeing Katryna was missing. "Where the hell is our daughter?"

"Rassilon took her," the Master replied, on the brink of tears, "He…he also killed Frey. He turned her to dust. She's dead."

Kahalia gasped as her hearts felt like they'd been pulled apart.

"No! No! Not this! Please no! Not Frey! Not our baby! No! Not them!" Kahalia cried.

"Shhh, shhh. It _is_ likely Rassilon took our daughter," the Master told her.

"He said he'd come back," Kahalia added.

The Master held his wife's hands in his, meeting her terrified gaze and spoke softly.

"Look at me. Kahalia, look at me. I promise to get Katryna back. I'll get our little girl back."

Suddenly, the two Timelords heard a type of beeping sound, coming from the hallway. The Master and Kahalia glanced at each other in confusing. The two of them went to see what it was. Then they realised it was a Dalek bomb, seconds from exploding!

"GET OUT!" the Master yelled.

He picked up Kahalia, carrying her in his arms and flew at super speed out of the house. It exploded into a fireball. The Master and Kahalia watched from a few metres. They were horrified, now homeless and hopeless. Kahalia looked at the Master.

"Oh Lord. Please tell me that one was stray," Kahalia said.

"I don't know," the Master responded, "I really don't know."

"Come on, we've got to find Katryna," Kahalia mentioned.

"I have a feeling I know where _he's _taken her," the Master pointed out, "The Schism; the Untempered Schism."

At the Untempered Schism, Rassilon began to approach it, as he held baby Katryna in his arms. He hoped to use her as a new link to get out of the Time Lock. Put a signal in her mind, just like he'd done with her father. Rassilon looked at the baby and smirked.

"Oh don't worry," he said, "You're going to do good. You'll help us. Be at a source of our new salvation. That's an honour."

Rassilon held Katryna up to the Schism and its exotic colours caught her eyes. But that's when the pain began. Seeing the Time Vortex; starring into it – it was too much for one innocent little baby girl. Katryna cried out. The Schism was hurting her tiny mind and the child wanted her parents; she _knew _them and although she didn't know completely who Rassilon was, instinct told her, he wasn't a good man.

Before Rassilon managed to put a new signal into baby Katryna's head, the Master and Kahalia managed to reach the Untempered Schism, as their daughter's cries had alerted them. The Master timed it right and then ran into reach his daughter, striking the Schism with blue electric blasts.

"LET MY DAUGHTER GO, RIGHT NOW!"

Rassilon and the guards stood shocked when the turned, seeing the raging Master standing there.

"I said let my daughter go," he growled.

Rassilon tightened his grip on Katryna. The Master sent several electric blasts in different directions; some struck the guards, killing them. Another knocked the Schism over. The Master stood on the spot facing Rassilon, as rage ran through his veins.

"Kahalia, get Katryna!" the Master instructed.

He fired electric blasts at Rassilon, who fell to the ground, temporarily weak from the injuries. Kahalia sprinted over, picking her daughter up and cradling her in her arms. Katryna was afraid; crying to show this to her parents.

"It's okay, it's okay. Mummy and Daddy are here, and Mummy's got you," Kahalia said soothingly.

The Master ran over to his wife and daughter, standing protectively in front of them. Rassilon spoke.

"Wherever you run. Wherever you go. I'll find you, and I'll take your daughter back."

"Come on, let's go," the Master suggested.

Kahalia cradled Katryna as she and the Master ran away from the Schism.

The orange sky began turning dark and grey. Another attack – possibly the worst, was occurring within the Last Great Time War. Kahalia stopped as she stared at the sky with horrified eyes. The Master noticed.

"Come on, we have to keep going," he told her.

"To where, Koschei. Look at it," Kahalia said.

"Remember how we used to dream about getting out and exploring Earth and the universe. Well now's our time to _try_ and get out," the Master announced, "You, me and our daughter Katryna."

He took hold of his wife's hand as she held her daughter with the other. They took off (well, the Master took off with them holding on) running at super speed. They stopped again.

"We can't. We'll never make it," Kahalia began to realise, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

She gave Katryna to the Master. He held his baby daughter and looked at Kahalia worriedly. He pulled out his golden fob watch from his jeans pocket.

"I've got this. I used it when I had to…but I don't want it to happen. Not to _her_. I don't want this to be the way I have to protect our daughter from the dangers of Gallifrey," the Master said, as he spoke with a tone of reluctance.

"I don't want this either," Kahalia confessed, "But we might not have another choice."

They both knew she was right.

"Please, Koschei. Protect Katryna; protect her in whatever way possible. Promise me," Kahalia continued.

"I promise," the Master said, as tears swelled in his eyes. He kissed Kahalia. "I love you. But at the moment we keep on running. Together. Now come on."

The Master, cradling baby Katryna, ran again. Kahalia ran by his side. They were determined to keep on running as far as possible. Then they were separated within the panicking crowd of Timelords and Timeladies, running for their lives.

"Keep running. I'm gonna reach you!" Kahalia yelled.

She continued running through the crowd, determined to reach her husband and daughter. Kahalia noticed a Dalek was aiming its laser gun at a teenage-looking Timelady, with long black hair and she had clothing that was pink and black. The girl _looked _eighteen. Whatever age she was, she was too young to die in a war like this. At the Dalek fired it's weapon, at the same time, Kahalia pushed the girl out of the way, getting struck down instead. She knew this was her end; no point to pretend.

The Master didn't have a chance to reach Kahalia as he saw her push the other distant figure out of the way, leading to her life being engulfed in the war. There was too much panic and chaos. His hearts began breaking. His wife was dead. Then he began to create a psychic link with Earth (that was outside the Time Lock). The Master used the drumming signal to help create the connection. He finally physically escaped the Time Lock with his baby daughter, Katryna. They were on Earth; a street sometime late at night. There was another difference – the drums were gone! Finally, the Master was free after 900 years of hearing them beat away because of Rassilon.

The Master, however, was still haunted by Rassilon's threats of taking Katryna back. She was only a baby; an infant at the most. He focused on his main goal – protect Katryna in whatever way possible.

_**End of story**_

**A/N: **** Hope you've enjoyed reading the **_**Of Children and Timelords **_**saga. This was the last story in the series – I've enjoyed writing the whole lot and please send reviews.**


End file.
